


Beautiful

by ayoungrat



Series: Paraphilia [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crossdressing, Love, M/M, Support, makeup!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always started the same way but it never felt repetitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

    It always started the same way but it never felt repetitive. The older boy would lay flat on the bed, naked, waiting. Ian would gather the materials together. Creme foundation that matched Mickey’s skin tone perfectly, jet black liquid liner, mascara and deep, crimson lipstick.  
  
    Ian walked over, setting the makeup next to Mickey. He crawled from the edge of the bed between the older boy’s legs, dipping his head to press soft kisses on his stomach, trailing up to his chest, grazing his sides with his fingers. Mickey breathed a sigh of complete relaxation, his hands falling to the sides of his face, eyes closing, taking in every touch; every kiss.  
  
    Ian moved to straddle his lover, massaging his shoulders and arms. “You look good,” he said quietly as tho he didn’t want the rest of of the world to know what beauty he possessed. He reached for the foundation compact and opened it, taking the small, flat sponge from its compartment underneath. He pressed the sponge into the product and then to Mickey’s skin where his cheek met the bridge of his nose and worked his way out, smoothing and the blending the makeup all over the boy’s pale skin. Mickey lay quietly, eyes still closed, breath steady and lulled. Ian smiled at how relaxed his boyfriend was; how much he enjoyed this.  
  
    Ian finished up the blending on his neck and put the compact aside. Next came the eyeliner. Ian had now become skilled at making the lines on Mickey’s eyelids perfectly symmetrical, creating lovely subtle wings on the outer corners, tilting Mickey’s face carefully at different angles when needed. He applied the mascara perfectly, making the boy’s lashes look bold and dangerous.  
      
    The lipstick was their favorite part. Ian would give Mickey a deep, sensual kiss on this mouth, sucking on his tongue like a popsicle. He’d uncap the lipstick and apply it over Mickeys’s flushed lips perfectly. He’d set the lipstick down and move to half lay on his lover, admiring the transformation. He’d gently glide his fingertips along Mickey’s cheeks, feeling the smooth, silky finish. He’d kiss just at the bottom line of his supple lips, making sure not to smear its perfection.   
  
    After minutes of worship, Ian pulled himself from their bed and took Mickey with him, leading the other man to the large mirror above the medium height dresser. Ian stood behind Mickey, smoothing his hands over his stomach and chest, kissing the side of his neck. The made up man’s eyes were hooded with lust as he gazed at himself in the mirror. He felt powerful and vulnerable at the same time, the bold liner contrasting perfectly with the protection he felt from Ian’s arms being wrapped around him. “Look how gorgeous you are,” Ian murmured seductively, running his hands through Mickey’s hair. The older boy bit his lip in a sexy smirk, his head falling back onto Ian’s shoulder. The redhead kissed his cheek, holding him there.  
  
    “Touch me,” Mickey pleaded breathily, lulling his head to the side. Ian trailed his hand slowly toward Mickey’s groin. He palmed his shaft tenderly, making Mickey tremble and sigh. His eyes fluttered close, his body falling into his man’s. Ian slowly leaned forward, placing Mickey’s hands on the dresser as he bent him over. He glided his hands down Mickey’s strong back before grabbing the lubricant from the dresser. He slicked himself, swirling the remainder around the man’s puckered hole.   
Mickey’s back arched beautifully as Ian entered him slowly, gripping his hips tight. He looked at himself in the mirror as the redhead thrusted deep, pressing into his sensitive prostate. This felt perfect. He felt comfortable in this skin and his heart melted when he remembered how much Ian supported and enjoyed this with him.  
   
    “I need to see you,” Ian huffed out, exiting and turning Mickey around. He lifted the man with his strong, loving arms onto the dresser. Mickey immediately wrapped his legs around Ian and hugged his neck when Ian repositioned his cock inside him, giving him a deep, wet kiss. The lipstick began to smear in their faces as they made love; breaths becoming faster and more shallow, moans being caught in their moist mouths, bodies holding one another as every thrust was delivered blissfully. Just as they were getting close, Ian pulled away from the kiss and held Mickey’s face still. He stared intently as he fucked him good, taking in the pretty eyes and messy lips. He held the older man’s jaw, caressing his face. “Beautiful,” he somehow managed to say calmly.  
      
    Mickey’s head fell back with pleasure and the feeling of being adored. He brought his head back up and touched Ian’s forehead with his own. “Say it again,” he moaned.  
  
    “Beautiful,” he grunted, kissing all over Mickey’s face. He said it a few more times until his orgasm appeared and all he could do was throw his head back and moan loudly. They could both feel the cum shooting inside the dark haired boy. He reached down and pumped Mickey’s cock fast with his dick still inside, trying to thrust just as powerfully as before.  
   
    “Ian, fuck,” Mickey whimpered as he unraveled all over the redhead’s toned stomach, crippling into his arms as he came down.   
  
    They held each other there, chests rising and falling against each others. Ian ran his fingers through Mickey's sweat slicked hair, kissing him sloppily. "Beautiful," he said one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know of a technical term for a paraphilia towards makeup. If you know of one, please let me know.


End file.
